Dance for Me
by TwilightFanatic499
Summary: Evangeline wanted to get through junior year smoothly. Then she met Damon. Everything fell apart from there. Who knew that being a teenage vampire could suck so bad. Story takes place probably during the middle of season 1. Stefan/Elena Bonnie/Jeremy Caroline/Matt Damon/OC. There are no lemons but some mild cursing so if anyone is offended tell me and I will bump up the rating. R
1. Stranger

Hi readers, so I haven't made a Vampire Diaries fiction yet but I love the show, and Damon, and wanted to write one. This is Damon/OC but it will build over time. I also want to let you know that I do support Elena/Damon so I will not write badly about her or Stefan as well as any of their little gang. I do not own Vampire Diaries and all of the work that is from the show belongs to their rightful owners. I only own Evangeline and her family as well as any other characters I might add to the story that the writers of VD didn't include in the show. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or any spelling errors ahead of time.

READ AND REVIEW

Stranger

Vampire. It was a concept I would have laughed at about a month ago. But now, well I guess I'll just have to explain the big deep load of crap I really am in.

It was late October in Mystic Falls, Virginia and the leaves were a flurry of red, yellow, and orange, with the occasional brown and it was cool and crispy outside. All in all I could say it was pretty nice outside. I always loved the fall and winter seasons and always disliked the hot and humid weather everyone in my town adored. I guess it was because we lived by the shore that everyone felt that their favorite season was summer because of the ocean and no school; but I could see from the boys' view; they got to see all the girls half naked. Something that would deem impossible in the winter and fall.

I was dressed in my favorite dark blue Hollister jeans and a maroon colored drape cardigan with a black lace tank underneath; on top of that I had my favorite black North Face jacket to help conserve the warmth. My dark hair lay in its natural straight style to the bottom of my back. I guess I looked average with a pair of black chucks, which I adored greatly. I waved bye to my mother who stood in the kitchen with her blonde highlighted hair tucked into a ponytail; I always wished my mom would let her hair go naturally dark again but she said that all her grey hair would show and she didn't want to look like a grandma. I always shook my head at that comment and let my mouth run about how she was only 34 years old, but she never listened.

Since my family had limited money to use on cars and such, I was forced to drive the bus alone with the younger kids from my neighborhood. I had adjusted great to high school, but the lack of friends was discomforting; where I lived, we went to a junior high school where all the kids who I met and made friends with went to a different high school than me, so I was left with the few friends I had around my neighborhood, which wasn't much. I sighed and bowed my head to look at the concrete as I passed the few houses on my street. Those were the perks of living in a small neighborhood; all the houses were separated greatly so it gave us a lot of leeway when it came to backyard parties, but it also made the town a bit freakier.

I stood by the corner of the block and looked down the road to try and find the blob of yellow and black honking down the road, but I was left with only a sound of a bird's chirp and light blow of the wind. I frowned and shifted my feet to try to keep from tiring. I stood for another five minutes before I gave up completely and checked my phone for the time. The digital clock stood out in bright blue letters saying, 6:50 am. I almost dropped the phone before dashing down the sidewalk toward my house.

Breathing heavily I yanked the front door open but was met with a locked knob. My eyes widened as I remember my mother saying, "I have a very important meeting with the head of the company today so I will be out of town. Make sure you get to school on time," I groaned at the memory and swooshed my head around to look at the other houses. Empty.

It would be just my luck. I never really was a lucky child anyway. I walked back down the driveway and poked my head to see a dark car driving around the corner. I ran to catch up but they were already gone. Just as I was about to call it quits a boy was walking down the sidewalk on my side of the street. His blue eyes stood out against his dark black hair, which seemed to pop against the pallor color of his skin. Other than the strange entrance, he was absolutely beautiful.

He turned his gaze off the landscape around us and focused it on me. It seemed like the world disappeared, like he was looking through my soul, as he just stared before planting a heavenly smile upon his face and walking up next to me. He wore all black, but I guess that's what you expect out of a guy like this.

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to know a way to the high school would you?" he asked, his voice like melting chocolate. I sat there until my brain woke up and smiled lightly. I looked to my right and watched the birds for a moment before looking back.

"Well I do know where the high school is, but I just so happened to miss the bus there. And seeing how I don't have a car and my mom isn't home to drive me I won't be able to show you. But there is the cheer captain down the road. She could show you," I spoke highly for the girl in question. Caroline Forbes was one of the sweetest, most spirited junior I knew. We used to be best friends but she got more involved in sports and popularity than I did. We give smiles and chat once in a while but she is usually seen hanging around Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet. The _it _crowd. Just thinking about her made guilty, but I was happy that she could find good friends after we stopped hanging out on weekends.

"Oh that's alright. I could give you a ride if you want. My car is just down the road and you could give me directions there," he smiled again, almost as if trying to persuade me to say yes. I had a sudden burst of instinct to run from the boy in front of me, it felt like when you were in the presence of a criminal and all you want to do is leave because of the feeling you have around them.

I shook my head to clear out the thought and smiled brightly at the boy, "Yeah that'd be really great thank you," I followed him away from my house and we walked down the cold sidewalk before we came across a dark looking house.

"I know it's not much, but my family and I manage; my car is just around the back," when he said this it was like he had something else on his mind and I couldn't help the bad feeling creating butterflies in my stomach as I followed him around the dark pathway. Something is wrong, something is very wrong and I have to leave, were the only thoughts running through my scattered mind.

"You have a very nice-," I was going to complement him on his home before he grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the aging wood. I grasped his hands in attempt to remove them and gasped at the cold temperature. He squeezed harder until my face was red and I was choking for air.

His face suddenly transformed. Dark, angry veins ran in intricate lines across his cheekbones. His eyes, no longer the sky blue, were glowing red and the pupil suddenly seemed to dilate. He no longer seemed angelic, or beautiful. The innocent boy who was asking for help suddenly seemed to vanish. A monster stood in front of me and I was a fool to not listen to the screaming voice that demanded that I flee from his presence. His face seemed to hold a deathly, chalky tone. A color that, for a human, could only be achieved by completely avoiding the sun or white face paint; it was impossible of course because everyone needs sun and he was definitely not wearing makeup. His skin color was impossible for a human. _That is if he _is _human. _I thought.

I tried to beg for mercy but that only seemed to make the hand around my neck tighten more. My attempt at talking was foolish when he pulled my face near his. He caressed my cheek and tilted his head to the left, letting his hand on that side loosen a little as his freezing lips touched my jugular.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying," were his only words coming out raspy and harsh before I felt a cruel stab in my neck and the feel of blood being drawn and leaking over my jacket. I choked and tried pushing him away, only met with and angry growl and more pressure added to my neck.

I felt the life draining quickly before the thing was thrown away and a metallic, thick, and lumpy liquid passed through my throat. I fell into a strong pair of arms before I collapsed into a dark abyss of unconsciousness.


	2. Transformations

Hey readers, so I haven't updated in awhile because of a vacation I was on last week and I did not have any wifi but I made sure to make the chapter longer for you guys I do not own the vampire diaries. I just use the characters to create my own story line. All of the things I use from VD belong to their rightful owners. R&R

TRANSFORMATIONS

I woke up and screamed in shock and the realization that I was sitting in my room, completely unharmed aside from the aching in my jaw and neck. I sat on my blue comforter just staring at the wall in front of me and jumped slightly at the ring of the phone in the kitchen. I sighed and got up before collapsing onto the hardwood floor. I groaned at the impact and felt the full affect of my wounds. My body felt like it was shifting inside and out. I couldn't breathe and the ring of the phone only made the migraine in my head all the more painful.

I groaned again and forced myself off the ground using the dresser as leverage. I walked sluggishly to the kitchen where the house phone resided and held it to my ear.

"Hello Mrs. Viana I am here to inform you that Evangeline Viana has been marked absent and-", I shut the phone off after two seconds of the nasally voice and limped back to my room. I lay in bed and sat there for a minute just thinking. After what seemed like forever the aching in my body finally stopped and I sat up abruptly before walking to the window.

How did I get here? What was that? Who got him off of me? Why isn't my neck bleeding? Is there even a mark? I couldn't help the flow of questions crowding my stuffed head and I felt claustrophobic in the tight room. I grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses to shade my eyes and walked to the front door before leaving the neighborhood completely.

I didn't know where I was going; I just walked until I came up to a small park. It was a small area with dying grass, rusting playgrounds, and graffiti sprayed on every surface which deemed presentable. But it was the only place I felt completely me. I was about five when I found this place and it was in a hot summer that made sweat trail down your back just by standing outside.

I had been with my mother and older brother and we were walking around the neighborhood with our late dog, Naomi. My mother's hold on her leash loosened a bit and Naomi wasted no time in dashing away. I chased after her and she led me to the small park. Even though it was scary in the eyes of other's it made me feel peace and tranquility.

I walked to one of the swings and sat on the cold metal. I stuffed my hands into my jacket and breathed heavily, closing my eyes and pushing on the swing slightly so that I moved. I frowned and stared at my wet shoes and narrowed my eyes in concentration. As if I had a pen and paper in my hands to write notes, I mentally started breaking it down.

First, that boy was as pale as a piece of paper or the moon. That was a major alert to some strange thing, and I'm not talking human mysterious. He was also insanely beautiful and that was what had drawn me into him; what made me follow him. It was his eyes that made me confused and lost. The deep blue that bled into them was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was as if God had picked the perfect blue of the sky and painted them into the boy's eyes. The way he looked at me pulled me toward him without my consent, like I was his puppet and he was my puppet master; like he got to pull and move the strings attached to me. I also remember the ice cold of his hands and lips when they touched me, like they had just buried themselves into snow and touched me not a second later.

There was also the fact that he ummmmm, bit me; it wasn't like a love bite of affection. No, it was harsh, cruel, and painful; like a thousand needles were places in one spot. It made me dizzy and sick when I felt the blood leave my body, it was like he was eating me and sucking the soul from my body. The boy was so aggressive and strong, it didn't seem human.

But what got me the most was how I magically appeared in my room, my wound suddenly gone, the blood cleared away, and the feeling that none of it had happened; but I knew it happened because of the killing pain in my jaw and neck, where the bite was. And what was that stuff sliding down my throat? I guess I was saved by the mysterious being that pulled the monster off of me, but how did I get home? Did he take me there? Was this all just a big nightmare and I am just being superstitious? No. I know what happened and I will find out what's going on with me and who or what that _thing_ was.

I broke down all the evidence I had collected in the half hour of sitting and thinking on the swing set; cold skin, beautiful, pale complexion, insane attraction and compulsion, strength, mysterious, blood, and sharp teeth. I gasped as the answer popped in my head. It was something I would have shook my head and laughed at but now. I stood up and shot my head to the side as the same dark car from earlier crossed the street near me.

Going into instinct mode, I ran from the park and didn't stop. I could feel the cold biting at my lungs and the burning in my nose when I breathed. But I didn't stop. I couldn't. I felt nothing but adrenaline running through my veins. As I neared my house and heard the car's tires move further from me I slowed down to a walk before stopping completely to catch my breath. I bent down and watched from all sides around me before adjusting my glasses and walking casually down the street.

I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion as the sun bled on my back, it seemed innocent enough from all the stuff I had been through but I couldn't help but feel doubt toward that thought. I walked sluggishly up the driveway and through the door, missing the white Durango in my driveway. But the minute I walked through the door I was met with the screaming of my insane mother.

"Evangeline Michelle Viana WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? WHY WEREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL? YOU KNOW I GOT A CALL FROM THE OFFICE! OH YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO GROUNDED, JUST YOU WAIT YOU LITTLE-"I cut her off and through an annoyed look in her direction through my glasses, leaning up against the door.

"Mom, you are going to scream off my eardrums. I wasn't feeling good and I missed the bus. You were already gone and I don't have any friends around here who drive. So just calm down," I ended my rant and waved my hand before walking down the hall to my bedroom.

"Hey don't you walk and away and scream at me like that! What is wrong with you today?" I stopped and turned halfway to see her blue eyes ablaze in fury. I sighed and looked to the right and into the living room before answering.

"I don't know", I turned around and didn't wait for her reaction to my statement and headed to my bedroom for much needed rest. But rest didn't come as fast as I thought it would. I sat with my back against my bed and the covers up to my chin to warm my freezing body. The same pain from earlier approached in tidal waves and the feeling of my body changing was more evident now than before. I heard the door open and close, signaling the arrival of my brother, Dimitri, and my dad, Jason; but I ignored them and concentration on sleep.

When the slight knock and push of my door approached, I turned on my side and pretended to sleep. I heard a sigh and the closing of the door and nobody bothered me again; not even my dad, who I was sure, would come in because of my rebellious behavior, but he didn't. And when sleep finally came, I was too far gone to see the dark shadow in my window slowly disappear from sight and into the woods behind my house.

I woke up the next morning with a major ache in my jaw and head. I sat up and groaned at the force of pain and immediately lay back down; than the sound of my annoying alarm forced my eyes to open and the door to crack a notch with my half-asleep mom standing in the doorway.

"Time to get up, and lucky for you I don't have work today so there should be no excuse for you not being at school, ok honey?" she asked in her sleepy voice, her eyes watching my fading form. I nodded and she closed the door with a suspicious look in her eyes.

When I heard the click of the door shut and the light pad of her feet down the wood floors I got off the bed and let the morning coolness seep through my body while I fumbled around for the light switch across the room. When I found it I was momentarily blinded and the migraine in my head increased. I sighed and walked over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, purple fitted sweater, and a pair of calf-high brown boots. When I gathered all the clothes I walked to the bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind me, missing my reflection in the mirror.

When I pulled the clothes on and tugged on the fitting sweater, I finally took a glance at the mirror, gasping in horror at my appearance. My once olive complexion was washed away with a literally white glow dusting ever crevice and curve on my skin. My forest eyes were transformed into a vibrant emerald and dark purplish shadows underneath indicating a not so peaceful night were brushed lightly across my high cheekbones. To say I looked the same would have been a big mistake; even a blind person could tell the difference. Every error my face ever had was completely erased and changed into a perfectly curved nose without the bump I used to have, my jaw was more angular, my hair slightly darker and an inch or two longer, my eyelashes were darker and fuller without makeup, and my lips had an extra red tint and my lower lip was more compatible with my upper.

On a normal occasion I would be leaping with joy at the new appearance but I stared at the girl in front of me. Could it have been from yesterday? Was what I thought true? Was I really a….? I left the question blank and pulled a hand through my silky hair before closing my eyes and breathing deeply and looking at the mirror again. I didn't change at all.

It was in that moment that the loudest most obnoxious sound radiated through my ears making me cringe and cry out. I pulled my hands to my head and squeezed my eyes shut as the loud music from downstairs continued to blast and kill my eardrums.

I opened my eyes and coward back away from the suddenly bright light hanging on the cream wall of the bathroom. It was suddenly too bright. I backed up against the wall; my eyes clenched shut and my hands pushing my ears in. I ended up tripping over a side table and felt backwards into the shower, slamming against the white tile and landing harshly on my bottom.

Suddenly, something heavenly and erotically delicious wafted its way into my nose and my eyes snapped open, looking for the object of my desire. Blood; it was all over my cut finger from when I had sliced it during my fall on a razor. It oozed out slowly and the more that came out the more I wanted it. I wanted the crimson liquid that came from my finger.

My throat started to burn and my stomach began to clench in hunger. I want…..

NO! What the _hell_ am I thinking? Drinking my own blood? What kind of freak am I? My stomach twisted and my throat was raging with need for something to quench the thirst it thrived for. I sat on the toilet and grabbed a bandage from the cabinet above me before I sat up and paced around the bathroom anxiously while wrapping the bandage around my finger. I jumped in fear and covered my ears again when I heard my brother's aggravated voice vibrate through the door.

"Look Eva I know you're a girl and everything but I really have to pee so would you stop ogling at your face and get out so I can shower before school starts", he sounded pretty annoyed so I covered my face with my longer hair and burst out flying down the stairs catching his voice say, "Girls". I sighed and rubbed my finger against my teeth and grabbing my bag. My mom came around the corner hands on her hips.

"Well it's about time, and what's with all that white makeup on, and where did you get those contacts?" she asked I turned around and started stuffing my bag with the average necessities I thought I would need.

"It's close to Halloween so Jane and I are going as vampires for the theme, she let me borrow some of her contacts", I explained. I guess fate was on my side for this because my mom continued with whatever the hell she was doing without any questions asked.

"Oh that's right well I'll see you later. Be careful; I love you", she came up to me and gave me a hug while I uttered a quick "Love you too" before walking out the door and into the cold. I sighed and didn't see the usual fog come from my mouth or the cold creep under my clothes. Come to think of it I hadn't even gotten a jacket. I shrugged my head and continuing my way to the bus stop making sure I was there on time. Being the only one at the bus stop I wasn't sure if I had gotten there on time but when I heard the familiar clank and clonk of the yellow monstrosity I groaned at not having an excuse to miss school.

I sighed and saw a bunch of kids from my grade chatting endlessly. I got a good look at their costumes from the window as the driver fiddled with the door opener. It appeared as though a lot of people were being vampires and witches with too short skirts and too low shirts that made the boys in the back drool with lust. I shivered slightly and walked up the stairs, surprised at my sudden grace. I tried keeping my head down but the moment I entered the bus all heads turned towards me.

The moment I met their gazes, I was blasted with thoughts that were most defiantly NOT my own.

_Whoa, when did she get hot?_

_ Well look who joined the party. Looks like someone just hit puberty._

_ Who is that? It can't be that Evangeline girl could it?_

I shivered slightly and kept my head high and my eyes fixed on my normal seat in the back. The minute I sat down I was bombarded with the most delicious smell ever. It made my mouth water and my throat burn with thirst. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and downed the whole thing, but it didn't help in the slightest. I bit my lip to stop from whining but yelped at the sudden cut on my lower lip and the surprisingly alluring taste to the blood that poured out.

"Hey Evangelique, your hair looks so pretty today! Would ya like to sit with me today?" Angelina Ellenton asked in her normal bitchy voice. She might seem all nice and sweet but she really was a two-faced liar who only talked to people like me to get brownie points from teachers and more votes for the school dance's kings and queens.

"Ummm, well its Evangeline and seeing as how this is the first time you've talked to me since forever I think I'll keep my seat right here," I said and she slightly pouted before babbling to some random stranger next to her. Angelina usually doesn't take the bus but due to some minor pranking, her car was _accidently_ pushed off of Wickery Bridge and into the creek below. So she was forced to ride the bus until her father could get her a new car.

I was broken out of my trance when a light but masculine hand tapped my shoulder. I turned ready to pounce and tell them to go away when I saw who it was. The boy. The boy who attacked me. I gasped and looked on in horror as he smirked at my reaction. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Angelina interrupted rudely.

"Ummmmm who might you be? I've never seen you before, hehe want to sit with me?" she asked in what sounded like an attempt to sound attractive but failed terribly. He turned his attention to her, his smile fading as he looked at her revealing outfit and rude demeanor.

"Well I just moved here and I ran into Evangeline while on a walk around town and we talked and we are friends now. So to answer your question no I will not sit with you", he smiled smugly and took the seat next to me leaving Angie lost in shock. He smiled knowingly at me and looked straight ahead ignoring my heavy glare.

"Well someone sure has changed hmm? I'm going to miss those beautiful forest eyes", he spoke in that same alluring voice, but it sounded less attractive now.

"What did you do to me?" I glared more and let the anger and frustration that built up flow through them.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about before that wannabe started talking to me", he talked more seriously now that I had brought up the whole attacking thing from yesterday; his cocky attitude melted away. I stared at him, gazing into his eyes and waited for a response. When I got none I rolled my eyes and gestured my hand to speak.

"Well are you going to tell me what the hell happened?" with immense impatience. He cracked a smile, his serious demeanor fading by the minute.

"Well we can't have certain people hearing our conversation now can we?" he winked and twitched his head to the left towards Angie, who's head was inching closer and closer to us by the minute, trying to appear invisible, and probably trying to get her breasts closer to the boy's face.

"Well can I ask one thing maybe?" I asked my eyes watching amusingly as she was practically falling off her seat.

"What might that be, love?" he smiled triumphantly as I glared harder and smirked a little at Angie's face at my "nickname".

"First off, don't call me love, and might I know your name?" I asked as politely as I could in front of a jerk like this. I mean, who acts so naturally in front of someone he almost killed? Was this some kind of beautiful psycho who wanted to torture me to death?

"Well of course, _love_. My name is Damon Salvatore; a pleasure to make your acquaintance", he shook my hand unwillingly on my part and I roughly grabbed it away and stared out the window as the trees zoomed past us. Living in Virginia was always peaceful and gave me tranquility when I watched the birds fly or the deer gaze in the small meadows and creaks. That was until something hit me.

"Wait, _Salvatore_? As in Stefan Salvatore's brother?" How could I have missed this?

"Well I'm not one to be known _only_ because I am brother to Stefan but yes," Damon said pouting slightly.

"Oh and what are you known for, hm?" I asked sarcastically. He seemed to be the complete opposite of his brother. I had only exchanged a few words with Stefan during history class but from what I have learned; Stefan appeared to be the only gentleman in all of Mystic Falls High School. Stefan was, from what I could tell, nothing like Damon.

"I just so happen to be known for my _amazing _ability to get any woman I want," Damon replied with his cocky ways back in place. I just huffed at his statement and refused to give him any more of my attention.

I sighed as we pulled up to the high school and gathered my tote back waiting to be let out of the seat Damon locked me up in. When I didn't feel the seat lift from his weight, I turned and saw his face. I gasped lightly at the concentrated look in his eyes; as if he were plotting murderer. _Hehe it's probably mine; he wants to finish what he started._ I poked his shoulder and my finger bent at the hardness of his muscles underneath the black leather jacket he wore.

He jumped from his trance and turned to me, his eyes full of unexpected innocence. I waved my hand in a move motion and he saw where we were. He quickly got up and let me out before walking behind me. I walked off the bus and saw a variety of zombies, vampires, witches, and useless costumes bumbling past us. Since it was Halloween, the whole school was allowed to dress up in whatever costume they wanted. Now, mind you, most of the girls costumes were considered slutty but the teachers tended to ignore that. I wasn't one for the festivities and never dressed up much like, my beautiful best friend, Jane Fell. She was the overly excited type but she hated to dress like something crazy.

I opened the door to the school but was stopped by cool and delicious breath whispered into my ear.

"Meet me in the abandoned lunch spot during lunch. We'll talk than", he had that same serious voice and guarded look in his voice and eyes that made me take him seriously. I nodded my head and blinked before attempting to ask him what his schedule was. But when I opened them, he was gone; as if he were wind being blown away.

I frowned and shook my head a bit before walking into the equally cold school. The school being the cheapskates that they were didn't use the money they made to put in a heater. Instead they told students to dress extra warm, but we all know no one follows that rule. I pulled my sleeves farther past my wrists and walked with the bundle of students to homeroom.

I walked down the hall in a daze, not even stopping at my locker, having all the books I needed in my hands already. When I walked in the door I saw Jane sitting in the back, twirling a blonde tendril of hair between her tan hands. She was the one person I could relay on the most, and even though her looks and money screamed bitch, she was anything but being that kind of person.

When she saw me she waved her hand frantically, frowning at my "costume". Every year, we agreed not to be like the losers that dressed up to school, and my sudden change of looks told her I broke that promise. When I took the empty seat beside her, pulling a black notebook from my bag and writing down notes written on the board in front of me. I could feel her stare burning holes on the side of my skull, so I smiled sweetly at her and asked politely what was wrong. She glared and pointed at my face.

"I thought we weren't going to dress up this year. And now you look absolutely amazing, and I have nothing. I mean did you stay in the bathroom for hours trying to balance that pale makeup?" she asked poking my cheek and dusting her fingers to try and find the powder that should be there.

"Well, I thought what the hell, let's get dressed up this year", I lied and she laughed and dug through her purse before pulling out a small compact full of white powder.

"Well you're lucky I had a hunch that this would happen or else I would look so stupid being the only one without a costume. How did you get those fangs to look so realistic too?" she asked while applying the white makeup to her face and making shadows under her eyes to make them look like mine. But the minute she said fangs I blanched out and grabbed my teeth wincing when they cut through my index finger, blood oozing out slowly. I quickly licked at it and felt it slowly heal itself. I gently touched them and winced at the sudden ache they created. I really don't remember having fangs in my mouth this morning. For that I'm sure.

"Oh well you know, umm, I had them sit there forever, hehe", I stalled, stuttering slightly before directing my attention somewhere else. She laughed and flipped her curly hair over her shoulder, sending a delicious scent my way.

I whipped my head towards it and found my gaze resting on a very large, blue vein jutting from her jugular. Her head was turned so the teacher, Mr. Baxter, wouldn't see her putting her red contacts in and fixing her makeup. I learned forward slightly, licking my desert dry lips and swallowing thickly, trying to get rid of the fire building in my throat. But swallowing only made it worse. It was in that moment that I felt a burning desire to kill my best friend.


End file.
